As the computing speed of electronic devices increases, the amount of heat generated by the electronic devices becomes increasingly greater. To overcome the large quantity of generated heat, manufacturers have introduced and extensively used a vapor chamber for dissipating the heat. However, the thermal conduction performance, the manufacturing cost, and the level of difficulty of the manufacture of the conventional vapor chamber still have room for improvements.
In general, the conventional vapor chamber comprises an upper casing, a lower casing, and a capillary tissue installed in the interior space between the upper casing and the lower casing, and then the upper casing and the lower casing are welded and engaged with one another, and a working fluid is filled in the upper casing and the lower casing, and finally processes including an air removal process and a sealing process are performed to complete the manufacture of the conventional vapor chamber.
Although such conventional vapor chamber has the thermal conduction performance, its practical application still has the following problems.
The lower casing is attached directly to the heat source, and the interior space of the vapor chamber does not have any shielding mechanism, so that after the liquid-state working fluid in the vapor chamber is heated and vaporized into a gas-state working fluid, the gas molecules become very active and interfere with one another, and undesirable phenomenon such as turbulence may occur in the interior space of the vapor chamber. In addition, the quantity of the working fluid in the interior space of the vapor chamber has a significant effect on the thermal conduction of the working fluid, since too much working fluid will reduce the space of gas inside the vapor chamber, and the amount of heat to be dissipated is very small. Although too little working fluid can increase the space of gas inside the vapor chamber to dissipate the heat quickly, yet the liquid-state working fluid may flow back and cause bad situation such as dry-out, etc. Obviously, the conventional vapor chamber requires improvements.